Cul-de-Sac Family
by Mortimer Eredann
Summary: Fili, Kili et Frodon sont meilleurs amis et ont 5 ans. Thorin et Bilbo ont adopté les 3 enfants. Ils vivent à Cul-de-Sac. Gandalf squatte chez eux. Sam fait des crêpes. Bienvenue dans une AU trop bizarre, mais pleine d'humour et de Thilbo! Cette fiction contient du Thilbo et assez de bêtise pour faire rire un troupeau d'éléphants.


_Thoriiiiiiin ? Thorin ! Réveillez-vous bon sang !_

- Raaaaaah… Bilbo ?

Thorin ouvrit difficilement ses paupières engourdies. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut la grosse face ronde de Bilbo. Le Hobbit était penché sur le Nain, à moitié allongé sur le lit, leurs têtes peut-être un peu trop proche l'une de l'autre. Bilbo arborait un sourire victorieux, comme quoi réveiller un Durin était un exploit ! Coupant le romantisme du moment, et dans un fracas indescriptible, une porte claqua. Pourtant, Thorin et Bilbo, habitués à l'incessant tumulte de la maison, ne bougèrent pas, se regardant tout deux tendrement (même si le regard du roi était difficile à percer, un peu de douceur se laissait ressentir). Pourtant on entendit alors crier, mais proche d'eux cette fois-ci.

-Mais ! Fili, rend-moi mon arc !

-Jamais, bon-à-rien !

Les deux frères couraient désormais dans la pièce, Kili pourchassant son voleur à tête blonde. Ils parvinrent tout deux jusqu'au lit, intrigués par Bilbo et Thorin.

-Tonton Thorin, tonton Bilbo, vous faites quoi ? demanda Kili

-Tonton Thorin tu dormais encore ?! déclara Fili dans un soupir.

-Heureusement tonton Bilbo t'as réveillé ! conclu Kili.

-Ah ! T'es paresseux tonton Thorin ! Heureusement tonton Bilbo il est toujours là pour te réveiller. soupira une nouvelle fois Fili.

Là-dessus, la tête brune frappa son frère, pour avoir (insulté) Thorin.

-Méchant !

La tête blonde trébucha alors sur le tapis et bouscula lui-même Bilbo, lequel tomba à plat ventre sur Thorin (Bilbo était alors sur l'épaule, en position quelque peu non-équilibrée, c'est pour ça qu'il tomba). Les lèvres du Hobbit rencontrèrent celles du Nain, et malgré l'effet de surprise de ce baiser non-voulu, ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

-Oups… murmura alors Kili.

Les deux gamins s'enfuirent alors de la chambre, bizarrement étonnés de ce qu'ils avaient faits.

-Tu crois c'est pas grave que t'es tombé ? prononça laborieusement Kili.

-Beh c'est toi qui m'as poussé ! Menteur ! cria Fili.

Et les deux frères se poursuivirent encore, claquant cette fois la grande porte ronde de l'entrée de Cul-De-Sac.

Ainsi encore pendant quelques minutes Thorin et Bilbo profitèrent de cet instant calme et doux.

Puis, au grand malheur pour eux, un nouveau perturbateur sortit de nulle part. Il entra dans la pièce en criant :

-Tonton Bilbo, tonton Thorin, venez manger y'a des crêpes c'est Sam qui les as faites ! déclara Frodon.

Il resta un moment, le souffle coupé devant le spectacle que ses deux oncles lui donnaient.

-Oups… Les crêpes attendront…

Et l'autre gamin sortit en courant de la pièce. Les 2 amants, dérangés mais surtout surpris, se redressèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux… soupira Bilbo

-Heureusement qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Bon, tu veux continuer ? demanda joyeusement Thorin.

-Sam a fait des crêpes, donc après ça aura bon goût. Non parce que tu sens pas bon de la bouche le matin.

-T'insinue quoi ?

-Rien… Mais tu sens pas bon pareil !

-Reviens là que je te croque !

-Non ! Un Thorin sauvage veut me manger !

Et Thorin pourchassa en rigolant notre Hobbit, mi-amusé par ce ridicule nain torse nu, mi-effrayé qu'il soit sérieux. Finalement les deux grands enfants s'arrêtèrent et Thorin mit quelque chose sur le dos. Bilbo s'approcha alors doucement de lui et commença une tresse. Thorin en faisait une à Bilbo, et bientôt ils portèrent quelques tresses chacun, non sans avoir profité de ce moment pour caresser régulièrement les cheveux de l'autre.

Quand ils eurent fini, les deux oncles sortirent de la chambre et arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ici étaient présents Sam, qui faisaient des crêpes, les trois gamins, qui mangeaient goulument et Gandalf, qui était venu de sa maison juste à côté pour profiter de l'événement (les crêpes de Sam Gamgee étaient très fameuses, et toute la Comté rêvait d'en goûter un jour dans sa vie). Les 3 petiots discutaient autour d'une assiette de crêpe immense, d'un pot de miel et de sirop. Thorin arriva derrière les trois et les prit dans ses bras, la tête en bas.

-Alors comme ça on vient me déranger quand je dors ? gronda Thorin.

-C'est pas nous ! s'exclamèrent Frodon, Kili et Fili en chœur.

-Alors c'est moi peut-être ? rigola doucement Bilbo.

-Bah oui c'est toi ! crièrent les 3 garnements avant de tomber sur la tête, lâchés par Thorin.

Ils s'enfuirent alors tout trois en direction de la grande porte ronde.

-Tu me rappelle pourquoi on les a adoptés ? demanda Bilbo avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

-Aucune idée… soupira Thorin avant de prendre Bilbo sous le bras et de lui frotter la tête avec le poing.

-Vous voulez des crêpes ? cria Sam depuis la cuisine.

-Bien sûr ! dirent en chœur les deux oncles.

-Alors, dit Gandalf tandis que le Hobbit et le Nain s'asseyaient à la table, Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Les 2 amants devinèrent largement que Gandalf riait sous sa barbe. Thorin posa un doigt sur sa bouche et Gandalf ria si fort que Sam accourut :

-Ça va maître Gandalf ? Vous allez bien ?

Le Magicien rit de plus belle et tomba sur le sol, son chapeau entre ses bras.

-Heu… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam, inquiet, qui ne savait pas le moins du monde ce que Gandalf avait insinué (il avait d'ailleurs raison) plus tôt.

-Rien mon cher Sam ! dit alors Bilbo. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter !

Sur ces mots, Gandalf ria de plus belle si bien que Thorin et Bilbo s'y mirent aussi, sous les yeux inquiets de Sam.

-Bon et bien, je retourne faire mes crêpes. annonça ce dernier en s'éclipsant rapidement.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur**

**C'est ainsi que se termine mon premier chapitre de cet AU (Alternate Universe) en espérant que ça vous a plu.**

**Le deuxième chapitre devrait sortir d'ici moins d'une semaine, avec de nouvelles gaffes de Fili, Kili et Frodon, des trucs WTF venus de papy Gandalf, des bons petits plats de Sam ainsi que plein de Thilbo !**

**Si vous voulez que certain personnages apparaissent, précisez-le ! Par contre je ne fais pas de Fiki (ou pas la dedans en tout cas)… :D**


End file.
